Forever
by Infelix
Summary: Eles finalmente estavam juntos... Para sempre. Para o Across the Universe do 6v. D/G.


**N/A:** Escrito para o _Projeto Across the Universe_ do 6v. - DG.

**Capa ~** http : // i40 . tinypic . com / 1pxgrd . jpg

.

* * *

Quando a Sra. Potter fora encontrada morta, ninguém sabia explicar o que havia acontecido. Não havia nenhuma pista do que poderia ter matado a mulher, a única coisa que os legistas conseguiram afirmar era que todo o sangue dela havia sido drenado... Como? Ninguém sabia.

- Não existe ferimento grande o bastante para que todo o sangue sumisse – era isso o que todos diziam.

Os Weasleys ficaram desolados ao descobrirem sobre a morte da caçula da família, assim como Harry, que havia encontrado o cadáver da esposa sobre a cama quando voltara do trabalho. Os filhos mais velhos do casal estavam inconsoláveis... Já a mais novinha não compreendia o que estava acontecendo. Afinal, por que estavam colocando a sua mãe dentro de uma caixa de madeira e a enterrando? Ela não tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte? Será que ela estava doente? Ela estava meio pálida mesmo... Mas ela parecia tão bonita! Não deviam enterrá-la!

O enterro foi rápido, pois a família não queria chamar muita atenção... Já havia alvoroço demais ao redor da morte de Ginevra Potter.

* * *

Estava frio e o cemitério estava encoberto pela neblina, o que fez com que ninguém percebesse aquela figura que mais parecia uma sombra e andava por entre os túmulos. Caso alguém observasse melhor, veria que a figura era na verdade um homem alto e muito pálido.

O estranho não se incomodou em olhar em volta, para ver se estava sendo observado ou não... Não iria fazer diferença se alguém o visse, afinal, ele poderia dar um jeito no intrometido rapidamente.

Sorriu ao parar na frente do túmulo que procurava. Não demorou muito para que ele se livrasse das flores que cobriam a pedra e abrisse o túmulo com facilidade.

O sorriso ficou ainda maior enquanto ele pulava para dentro do buraco e agarrava as bordas da tampa do caixão. Arrancar a madeira fora ainda mais fácil...

- Achei que você nunca fosse chegar, Malfoy.

O homem riu baixinho e encarou a mulher deitada sob ele. A pele estava muito pálida, a única coisa que manchava a palidez dela eram as sardas que insistiam em aparecer em seu rosto, os olhos castanhos pareciam enormes enquanto observavam o homem e o cabelo ruivo era o que mais se destacava dentro daquele caixão.

- Eu disse que viria – ficou em pé e saiu da cova, observando enquanto a moça se levantava e passava as mãos pelo vestido, tentando desamassar o tecido – E eu não demorei tanto.

- Claro que não – ela revirou os olhos e aceitou a ajuda dele para sair do buraco – Você nunca se atrasa.

- Draco Malfoy nunca se atrasa – o homem sorriu abertamente, deixando a mostra os caninos pontiagudos - E, de qualquer maneira, eu esperei por você bem mais tempo, Ginny.

A mulher deu um sorrisinho e pegou a mão do outro.

- Meus filhos?

- Está do mesmo jeito que o meu – ele soltou um muxoxo – Irão ficar desolados por um tempo, mas logo irão superar... Eles têm o Potter – Draco praticamente cuspiu o nome – E também a sua família, que não é muito pequenina, você tem que concordar comigo.

- Harry?

- Do mesmo jeito que as crianças – Malfoy riu baixinho, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar severo que a ruiva lançara em sua direção – Entrou em desespero quando a viu morta e não se conforma que ninguém tenha conseguido descobrir o que a matou.

Ginny ficou quieta por um tempo, os olhos castanhos fixos no túmulo aberto e os dedos entrelaçados com os de Malfoy. Por fim, soltou um suspiro pesado, largando a mão do outro e olhando para a aliança de casamento que estava em seu dedo.

- Ele deixou o anel.

Draco apenas observou a mulher tirar o anel de brilhantes de seu dedo levantá-lo até a altura de seus olhos, analisando a jóia com cuidado.

- Você não pode mais voltar para eles – o homem murmurou – Sabe disso, não?

Observou o anel por mais alguns segundos, antes de fechar os olhos e jogá-lo para dentro da cova onde jazia o seu caixão aberto. Ela não estava mais com Harry e não poderia voltar... Havia feito uma escolha e não tinha como voltar atrás.

- Estamos juntos – Ginny sussurrou, olhando para Malfoy e esticando o braço para poder pegar a sua mão.

O homem concordou com a cabeça e se inclinou para beijar os lábios pálidos dela. Não havia calor naquele beijo, era tudo muito frio.

- Para sempre.

* * *

**N/A:** Depois de muito tempo eu finalmente postei isso D: Não tinha dado tempo antes ):

De qualquer maneira, ficou estranho... Mas eu até que gostei.

Prímula, muito obrigada por betar :D

Espero que tenham gostado.  
**Ari.**


End file.
